


Soulmate, soulmate, where are you?

by lonely_strayy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A better Gabriel, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hopeless Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Love Story, Marinette-Nino broTP, Soulmates, Whatever you draw appears on your soulmate too, can be a little sad too, can make you laugh (i hope it can), i love ninette, i love nino, i love you reader<3, little angst, will they ever be together?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_strayy/pseuds/lonely_strayy
Summary: AU where whatever you draw appears on your soulmate too.A friend like Nino knows how to take full advantage of such situations.It's fun and angst!





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you get a reply yet?” Nino whispered in his best friend’s ear.

“No,” she whispered back. “I wrote if they want to talk, nobody wrote back.” She slumped in her chair. “I’m certain either they're blind, or maybe dead, Nino.”

“Maybe,” he muttered, when Marinette turned to glare at her, he grinned. “I have an idea though. Give me your hand.”

“I..” she eyed him suspiciously. “I’m good, no thanks.”

“Oh shut up, M, give me your arm.”

“But-“

“Come on Mari, if they're ‘dead’ or ‘blind,’” he quoted with his fingers, “there’s nothing to worry about.”

She thought for a moment, but before she could reply, he yanked her arm to himself.

“Focus on the class. I've got a plan.”

“I don’t think a good one, though.”

He merely rolled his eyes and motioned her to look forward. She complied.

Moments later, when she got her arm back, she shrieked and stood.

“Nino,” she yelled.

“Ms Dupain-Cheng, Mr Lahiffe, is something wrong?” the teacher raised her brow.

“N-no, sorry,” she sheepishly apologized and sat down on her seat. Meanwhile, Nino was laughing silently in his seat. She glared.  
After a moment, when the teacher's attention was not on them anymore, she turned back to him.

“You asshole, I trusted you and you.. you drew..” she looked down at her arm in horror. “Nino really, dicks?”

“You-“ he couldn’t stop laughing, while Marinette continued staring at him. After getting scolded by the teacher again, he finally calmed down. They didn't talk anymore.

“Why Nino?” she wailed dramatically once the class was over.

“You were the one who drew _you-know-what_ on me last time. It was only fair.” He shrugged.

“It was only female bodies,” he raised a brow. “Okay, maybe some specific posed bodies.” He continued his stare. “Okay, boobs too, yeah, okay I drew dicks too,” she looked away embarrassed, then looked stared back into his golden eyes with panic. “But Nino, Alya is fun. She didn’t mind all those drawings. Who knows how mine will react once they see them?”

“Oh, I thought they were blind or dead?” he grinned.

“I hate you,” she huffed.

“Oh, shut up, you love me.” When she didn’t reply, he put his hand around her neck. “In fact, once they reply, I’m gonna give them a very serious warning about hurting you.”

“Am I supposed to aww?”

“You poop,” he gave her a disgusted look, so did she. “Come now, anyway, let’s have lunch.”

“First I have to wash,” she raised her arm, “this.”

“Come on, just lower your sleeve. It’s not like he’s gonna reply, is he?”

“But-“

“Mariiii,” Nino whined. “I’m hungry. Wash it after lunch, pleaseeeeeee.”

"Nino-”

“Fine,” he huffed. “Go and wash it all you want, but don't complain when you find the box of pasta empty when you return. It's a choice you made.”

“Pasta?” her eyes brightened up.

“Yeah, specifically the way you like. Mum made it early in the morning today,” he shrugged. “Don't worry, I'll tell her it was more important for you to wash your hands then to eat the _ever_ tasty pasta.”

“Nino-”

“Meet you in next class, bye best friend,” he walked away.

“Nino,” she ran to his side.

“Lalalala...”

“Nino-”

“Lalla..”

“God, you’re pathetic, do you know that, Nemo?”

He glared at her for the nickname when she stole the lunchbox from his hands.

“Say her thanks,” she ran away.

“Wait, M.” he groaned and ran behind her, laughing.

* * *

 

Adrien had a soulmate who was _very_ creative. Almost every morning, every day, different parts of his body were covered in doodles and drawings, sometimes schedules and lists. Sometimes, during photo shoots, even the photographers appreciated her art.

Yes, _her._

She gave him her vague introduction, not her name, but slight information here and there. She left him messages asking for a reply. Once, she even asked is you blind or dead, he laughed.

But sadly, he could never reply. Not because somebody stopped him, but he just couldn’t trust this way of meeting someone you love. 

He had reasons to.

Chloé, his only friend, her parents married each other because they were soulmates, but sadly could never get along. His own parents were tied in this string forcefully. His father had eyes for someone, who was unfortunately not his mother. She chose her soulmate, so Gabriel had to choose her. They tried really hard, but it never worked. Gabriel often blamed it all on his mother. It pained Adrien, he cannot fathom how his mother beared them all. But then one day, she left and never returned. Gabriel threw himself at work, never bothered to even look at his son. Since then, the concept of soulmates has left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Today, however, was something different.

Today, when he woke up, there were no messages, no drawings. Biting down his disappointment, he got ready for the day. Today, he had a public appearance day, where he will sign autographs, have his photos clicked. 

It would be an entirely public day.

Wearing a cut sleeve orangish shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, he was good to go.

It happened in between the meeting.

He raised his hand to wave to his fans.

He didn’t notice it, but slowly, black lines started to appear on his arm.

Some people around his gasped, then more. 

He frowned.

Then they began laughing.

Self consciously, Adrien began checking what’s wrong when his eyes landed on his arm.

“Oh god,” he gasped in horror. “Oh no, no.”

“Sir?”

Drawn with a thick black marker, two dick drawings appeared on his arm. Then they were filled with black.

Then one more.

One on his palm.

It happened so quickly that he couldn’t understand what to do next. He just stood there with wide eyes, staring at the dicks drawn on his arm until the cover came.

Today he didn’t hesitate before replying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some father-son moments. ;)

“Nino,” Marinette screamed on top of her lungs. “Drop your lunch and fucking come here.” 

“What is it?” A wide eyed Nino entered her room.

“Look,” she whispered, her own bluebells wide.

“What?”

“My arm, dufoos,” she pulled him towards her and showed.

_‘Are you crazy?’_ It read.

“Marinette,” Nino whispered to the girl almost in tears.

“Do they hate me now? What does this mean, Nino?” her hands trembled in his hold.

“Mari, this-”

“My soulmate,” she looked at the boy in his eyes. “My soulmate hates me now? No,” she panicked. “No, it shouldn’t be happening. This is not—”

“Marinette, wait.”

“What?”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? _Calm down_? Are you serious?” she started pacing on the floor, nervously muttering all possible scenarios her mind could form. Nino let her. He knew it’s better to just let her do all this pacing. Why? Because-

“Oh Nino, what next?” A Marinette, now tired because of her pacing, slumped down next to him.

“Dudette,” he calmly placed her head on his shoulder and patted it.

“What if he..” she buried her head in his shoulder.

“No ifs, Marinette. Think like this, at least he replied.”

“ _Are you crazy_ is the best first response a person can get, right?”

“Alya says that all the time.”

“Nino,” she raised her head to look at him. “Its Alya. You’ve been talking to her since.. who knows when. My soulmate has replied for the first time ever, that too 'are you crazy?'” she emphasised each word. “From what point is this comparable to Alya’s, huh?”

He looked away, embarrassed.

“I mean, uh,” he muttered. “But why did he reply this time?”

“What do you mean?”

“ I mean you draw and write like almost everyday on yourself, but he replied specifically today, which means he received all your drawings till day?”

“Yes?” suddenly, she gasped. “This means he was ignoring me on purpose?”

“Don’t wanna say, but yes.. maybe?”

“Nino,” she buried her face in his arms once again. “I think I’m gonna die alone?” her voice shook.

“Mari,” he pulled her closer and hugged her. “Don't say that. You're the most amazing, selfless, loving person I've met, and if that person can't see, it's his fault not yours. You will find true love. Someone, who loves you as much you love them, maybe like your parents, who were soulmates, or maybe like mine, who were not. But you will, I assure you.” He kissed the crown of her head. “And if things got bad, me and Alya won’t mind a third person hoping us. Just.. earn good.”

She chuckled and punched him lightly, he laughed. They stayed like that for sometime.

“I love you, Ninny,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Minnie,” he whispered back.

* * *

 

Adrien paced anxiously in his room. It’s been hours he scribbled down a message, but no one has replied yet. Was he too direct? Should have he tried a different approach? Of course, he should have. He groaned.

“Adrien?” somebody knocked his door.

“Father?” he was surprised. What made him visit him? _Oh yes_ _, the dicks, of course._ He sighed.

“I heard what happened today,” his father said once seated in his room.

“Well, yeah I..” he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Can I see?” he didn't ask, he demanded.  
  
“You- you want to see those drawings?”  _Just in case,_ he shrugged internally.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” he extended his arms forward. “She tried to scrub them away I guess, but I guess it was permanent marker, so they're still visible.”

While his father was examining his arm, guilt settled in his chest. She tried so hard to remove those drawings, and what he replied like that. He should have been gentle. Huh, he should have tho—

_Wait._ What are those noises?

He looked down at his father who was.. who was laughing? Hysterically?

“Father?” He immediately placed his hands on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Okay? Oh- pffttt hahaha,” he laughed for good five minutes more, while Adrien very anxiously watched him. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Was Gabriel laughing or having a fit of anger? He’s read some people express their anger by laughing.

But whatever it was, it was _scary._

_“This_ is-“ Gabriel tried again, but another wave of laughter hit him. “God,” he clutched his stomach, “this is hilarious,” he said in between his bouts of laughter, but one look at his son’s anxious and worried face, his laugh died down. _Somewhat_ died down.

“Come, sit here, Adrien,” Gabriel patted a spot next to him, which Adrien took with a nod. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, but- pffttt- this is so funny,” he laughed again.

“Father,” Adrien exclaimed, mortified.

“Did you see the video? Hahaha,” Gabriel tried hard, very hard to calm down, but again and again Adrien’s look of horror seeing his arm, on which one after another penis drawings were appearing, made it hard. He was once again laughing. “Your face, it was..” tears streamed down his face. “It was priceless.”

Adrien watched his father laughing. He was happy because it was first time his father has shown any emotion in extreme like this, but he was also super mortified because he didn’t want this to be the reason. 

“Father, please,” he whined.

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel nodded. “Just a minute.” He took few deep breaths, then looked at his son, whose face was red as tomato. He dissolved once again.

“Father, no.”

“Sorry, it’s just.. pffttt.. so funny I-” he took one shaky breath, wiped his eyes. “Okay so, you have a soulmate who drew penis on your arms?”

“It was..” he looked away, embarrassed. “It was first time she did that.”

“She?” he nodded. “You never mentioned her before.”

Now, Gabriel was back to his business attitude, which, for the first time, Adrien was grateful for.

“Yes,” he rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.

"Did  _she_ know?”

“N-no.”

“Well, considering how excited you were about this whole concept of soulmates, I thought you would've told her at least.” Adrien didn't reply, so Gabriel continued. “So, you didn’t tell her you had a meeting today?”

“I,” he looked ashamed. “No.”

“Oh, why? You should have, Adrien.”

“I couldn’t because, because..”

“Because?” Gabriel prompted.

“I have never talked to her,” he looked further ashamed.  
“You what?” Gabriel appalled.

“I,” he looked at his father. “I never talked to her.”

“But why?”

“I..”  
“Adrien, tell me, why?”

“Because I was scared,” he almost yelled. “After what happened to Chloé’s parents, what happened with you both,” he ignored Gabriel's flinch, “I just couldn’t.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Adrien,” Gabriel mummered. “Look at me.”  
So he did.

“Whatever happened between me and your mother, it was our stupidity. I don’t want that to happen to you. I know it affected you, but son, you don’t know what the actual truth is.”

Adrien's eyes widened. “What?” he choked.

“No, you don’t.” He shifted closer to Adrien. “This is partially mine, okay, mostly my fault I never told you what happened.

“Your mother was a very artistic person. She also used to draw all the time on her body, which showed on mine. We used to talk, chat, etc. We were like best friends, never romantic. She had her own lover, I had my own.”

“She had a lover who was not you?” Adrien looked at Gabriel with wide eyes filled with betrayal. “I never knew that.”

“I know. She wanted to tell you, but I stopped her for.. for my own reasons,” Gabriel apologized. “So anyway, it was her wedding day, I was obviously invited. That.. man created a whole drama about it. He said what a.. he called her names for inviting her soulmate in her wedding to mock him, since his was dead, and so left her on the altar, but let me tell you, she had no such intentions.

“Her family, she herself, were heartbroken. So call it a protectiveness of your soulmate, I asked her to marry me instead. She was surprised, but after hours of convincing, she said yes. We planned on annulling our marriage, since, well.. but we made a mistake. The marriage couldn’t be annulled, and she was left pregnant with you.” Adrien gasped.“I just-”

For a moment, none of them said anything. One was busy reliving all those memories, and other couldn't believe how much he didn't know about his own parents. Shoving aside his betrayal, he asked him softly. “Do you regret it?”

“Marrying her? No. Letting her go? Yes.” 

Adrien glanced at him curiously.

“After your birth, we compromised to live like that, but one day, she confessed that she.. she has feelings for me, romantically. It was flattering, honestly, but I didn’t return her feelings. I just.. couldn’t,” Adrien shifted and hugged his father supportively.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Gabriel shook his head. “I guess it’s high time. You should know to value your soulmate before it’s late.” Adrien bit back a flinch and motioned Gabriel to continue. “So, soon, she started to feel unloved and alone. I tried my best, but I just couldn’t forget my lover, who by then has moved on far ahead in life. I continued to neglect your mother as my wife, just wondering what life could’ve been if I’d declined her invitation, or other what ifs. She never complained, but I could see it was becoming unbearable for her. Then, we fought, we cried, and then.. then she left.” Gabriel sniffed. “She left and I-”

“Father,” Adrien hugged him tighter.

“I could’ve stopped her, but I didn’t. She left and I realised how much I.. You know Adrien that quote that you value what you have once it’s gone?”

Adrien nodded.

“Same is with people. They come, they go. It’s upto you how you keep them. If this girl’s good, then don’t let her go, Adrien, because once gone, you ain’t never gonna get her back.”

Adrien hesitated. “But Father, I’m afraid. What if she left me in mid way?”

“That’s fate, something you cannot fight. That doesn’t mean you won’t give it a chance. Like your mother, no matter what happened between us, she has given me those precious memories which are something that anchors my boat. Whenever I’m feeling down, her smiling face flashes in front of me, and believe me it makes me feel better. 

“Just because you’re afraid what might happen tomorrow, doesn’t mean you’ll spoil your today.” He hugged Adrien back.

There was long stretch of silence.

“But father-” 

“Adrien, my son, being afraid is good. It reminds us how precious these moments are, but don't let that fear cloud you that you forget what it's like living today. You can do whatever you like, but the thing is, I don’t want to regret anything in future.”

“But now you’re alone, Father, without a soulmate.”

“Maybe without a soulmate, but have you,” Gabriel said softly. “She might not be with us anymore, but you, a part of her, are a gift from her to me. In the form of Adrien, she is here with me and believe me, there’s nothing more I can ask for.”

“Dad,” Adrien teared up a little.

Gabriel patted his son’s head softly. “Decide Adrien, I don’t think you have much time to think.”

“You’re right, Father.” Adrien nodded. “I guess I should give it a try.”

“Good,” Gabriel smiled. “Now did you reply her or not?”

“Actually,” Adrien rubbed his neck with the hand with drawings, and extended his other hand for Gabriel to see. “I did.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel gasped, then looked in son’s eye with horror. “Are you crazy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't want Gabriel to be an ass father in my atleast one story. It breaks my heart to even think a father can be so cruel to his own son.  
> I hope you like that. Kudos and comments appreciated! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sad Marinette.

Marinette very ungracefully sat on the breakfast table and let her head fall with a thump on the table. 

“What happened, sweetie?” Her mother cooed.

“Maman..” she moaned. “My soulmate..”

“He finally replied?” Her mother’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“He did.'” her lowered her head even more. “I think they hate me,” she mumbled.

“Marinette, why would you say that love?”

“Yesterday, in the middle of the day, Nino drew d-.. some inappropriate drawings on my arm. For the first time he wrote back 'are you crazy?'”

“And see, you though he was dead,” her father chimed in. “I told you he’s not.”

“How were I supposed to believe?”

“Cupcake, when you were what, three or four, you both used to talk all the time. Maybe, not talk but atleast spoil each other’s appearances.”

“Firstly, I don’t remember any of it, literally none, and secondly, if what you’re saying is true, he suddenly stopped drawing on himself, how could I not think he was dead?”

Sabine wiggled her brows, Tom sighed. “Fair enough,” he muttered.

“And suddenly,” she sulked back. “He replies as such.” 

“Maybe there was some reason?”

“Ha, really? I feel like I must have spoilt something really big, because it took him years to appear.” she chuckled bitterly. “I wonder how he even writes or do anything. Never even a dot of ink has appeared on me on it’s own. Did he get his hands amputated, or wears gloves to write. I can't let my soulmate know I exist!” she mocked him.

 “I agree,” another voice chimed in. They all turned to the front door.

“Ah.. Nino, my boy. Come inside.” Tom ushered him in. 

“Morning Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng. Morning.. Marinette,” he greeted everyone.

“Morning, Nemo,” her parents greeted back. Nino mock glared at them. 

“Marinette?” Sabine raised a brow at her.

“Morning, Nino,” she wished.

“Come on son, I’ve baked some fresh croissants, wanna have some?”

“Actually, I want to talk to Marinette,” he said.  
“And not have croissants?”

“No, that too, but I have to talk to her, real important,” he glanced at her. “Really important.”

She eyed him, then nodded. 

“Grab 'em, then come upstairs.”

He nodded. When he entered her room, she was staring down at her covered sleeve. Instantly, a new wave of guilt and regret washed over him. 

“Marinette?” he asked tentatively.

“Hi, Ninny,” she looked up at him. “Sup?”

“I’m so sorry.” He apologized.

“Oh, don’t sweat it,” she waved her hands. “At least this made him reply. So what important did you want to tell me?”

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“That you’ve accidentally fallen in love with me?” she joked.

“I already love you, Mari.”

“Ah, pooper. Okay, what is it?” He didn’t reply. “Nino?”

“I guess I found your soulmate.” He breathed.

“Oh, great.”

“Marinette,” he held her shoulders. His eyes were desperate, breath fast. “I really did.”

“Nino,” She gulped.

He shook his head. “I don’t know how to tell you,” he paced on the floor. Marinette watched him in amusement.

“Is he that bad?” she asked.

“Bad? It’s not bad. Or maybe it is?” He violently fished out his phone from the pocket. “See yourself.”

Marinette took phone from his hand and began scrolling. Apparently, after he told Alya what happened, she sent him a link. He’s been stressed about it all night.

Oh the screen, there was Adrien Agreste staring down at his hand on which there were several drawings of.. dicks?

She gasped.

“You mean?” she looked up at Nino from the screen who nodded.

“I mean, they are exactly where I drew, so,” he shrugged.

“This can’t be true,” she said a little breathlessly. “You are kidding, this can’t be true, Nino.”

“But why?”

“Don’t you understand what you’re saying? My soulmate is the most handsome model of Paris, of France, top ten models of the world, son of the CEO of a renowned fashion brand, _Gabriel,_ son of the top female model of Europe, _Adrien Agreste?_ No.” she shook her head. “I don’t think it’s true.” She handed back him his phone.

“Why can’t it be true?” he frowned.

“Why?” her eyes widen. “He is son of Gabriel, _Gabriel Agreste,_ Nino. He can’t be my soulmate. And even if, let’s consider, he is, I ruined his fan meeting event, Nino. I embarrassed my soulmate in front of thousands of people. He must literally hate me now.”

“You didn’t, I did,” he grimaced.

“His skin is connected to mine, so _I_ did it. Oh god, his father, he must have seen it by now. He must have seen how his son’s soulmate assaulted him, like the news say, by drawing such offensive drawings on his arm in public. He must be so mad. What if he can bans me from entire fashion industry. If he did, I will never be able to a fashion designer, never be able to open my own line. I will have to learn how to bake, then one day take over this bakery. I’ll have no other choice, Nino. I’d die without love, without passion. It’s better I die now.”

“Marinette,” Nino suddenly yelled, effectively silencing her. “Isn’t it too much?”

“What?” she shrugged.

“You never talk like this, M, what’s going on?”

“I’m just slightly panicking over the possible end of my career.”

“Don’t try to fool me.”

“But I really am.”

“I know, but that’s not all. What else?”

She looked up at him as if he’s said something wrong, but didn’t look away. She sighed. “He’s Adrien Agreste.”

“And?”

“I-“ she choked on a sob. “I don’t know how to feel, Nino. One day, I was wondering if I even have a soulmate, and then next day, you say my soulmate is Adrien Agreste. I don’t know how to feel.”

Immediately, Nino wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, cheri,” he mumbled.

“For years Nino, for years, I wrote him. Asking him to reply me only once, so I just know he’s there, but he didn’t. He got all those messages, but he didn’t care to reply. But then one day, you drew some dicks on my arm, which appeared on him between a fan meeting, and.. and he says I’m crazy. I am..” she curled around him. “There is a whirlwind of emotions going on inside me, and Nino,” she sniffed. “None of them is happiness.”

“Marinette, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, trying to comfort his best friend in pain.

“Now, everything mine is on stake. Everything. My love life, my career, I don’t even know what to worry about more. It’s scaring me, Nino.”

Marinette has always been an expert whenever it came to hide her emotions. But being with her since childhood, he could read her very well. She uses this mask of happiness and cheerfulness to hide how lonely and sad she really is. The fact that most of the class has found their has bothered her more than she showed. That is why, he cancels his plans with Alya, with his other friends many times just to be with her. He knew she needed a shoulder, but was afraid to ask so, so he never let her. He was automatically always there for her. Even now.

“Marinette,” he cooed. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I don’t think so. Yesterday- yesterday after you left, a few m-more messages appeared on my arm.”

“Did you read them?”  
He felt her shake her head against him.

“I didn’t have strength to.”

“It’s okay.”

“Read them for me?” she asked after a moment.

“Are you sure?” he stiffened slightly. “I mean after yesterday..”

“Oh,” she pulled back a little and looked up at him. “It wasn’t your fault, Nino. In fact, I’m glad you did that. At least I know.. so much now.” She smiled and extended her arm. “Here, read them.”

With a nod, he rolled up her sleeves. She had buried her face into his arm, for she didn’t want to see what he has to say.

He read aloud.

“Ms. Whoever you are, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I mean who does that, right? That was rude of me. I’m sorry.”

“Wow,” she chuckled bitterly.

“Marinette.” Nino didn’t know what to do. All he wanted to go and bring some sense to that model boy.

“I don’t think he wants to talk to me Nino. I guess I’m just wasting my time now. And if he  _is_  Adrien, I’m sure I am. I mean someone like him, he must have girls all around him much prettier and of his level. Why would he want to settle to a stupid, silly soulmate?”

“Don’t say like that, Mari.”

“It’s the truth, Nino.”

“Mari,” he didn’t know how to make her feel otherwise. He felt so helpless. He wished Alya was here with him.

“And oh god, how difficult it must be for him to hide all those untimely drawings and messages. No, I won’t do that to him anymore. I’ll..” she closed her eyes tightly. “I won’t write on myself anymore.”

“Oh, M, I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “ I can’t even imagine how difficult it must be for you, but, M, not even for a moment, feel alone. Your this best friend will always be there with you, no matter what decision you make.” He stroked her head.

“Thank you, Nino,” she whispered. She sobbed a little on his shoulder. Nino held her tight, never letting go. 

He just wished she end up happy like her parents.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will help Adrien?

“Adrien, pffft.. it was gold.” Chloé laughed as soon as Adrien made an appearance. They were currently video chatting on Skype, for she had a spa day so she couldn’t come, and he didn’t want to face the media crowding his main door, so he didn’t dare step outside.  
His fans, reporters, all were going frenzy. 

Nobody typically pays much attention to topics like soulmates in their world, but when things like _this_ happen, who wouldn’t be interested? So currently, Adrien Agreste and how his mysterious soulmate _assaulted_  him in public was Paris headlines. Though his father said that he’ll try to wind up this matter as fast as he can, Adrien knew it will take much longer.

“Hello to you too, Chlo.” He smiled.

“I wanted to call you yesterday only, but I thought you might be busy.” She laughed for some time more, “How.. how did you even let this happen?” 

“Guess.”

“Maybe because you finally replied and she was so mad at you that she chose to make fun of you in public?”

“Wow, Chloé.” He grimaced. “Thankfully no, nothing like that happened. It was just that..”

“What?”

“I was feeling a little daring?” he said sheepishly.

“Daring? Wow, nice. How but?”

“I- so I had a shoot day before yesterday for which they had to wax my arms. You know how muscly and smart I am,” he grinned. “My hands, they were looking so beautiful I didn’t have a heart to cover them.”

“And makeup?”

“For once I had nothing to cover up, Chloé, for once. I grabbed the opportunity and wore what I wanted without any layers.”

“Forgetting the possibility of being drawn on later?”

“I-“ he sighed. “Usually, whatever she draws is small and cute. Nothing embarrassing of this level.”

“God, Adrien, you’re..” she trailed off.

“I know. I’m regretting everything now.”

“What else happened?”

“Except for being trolled on social media? My father came.”

“Of course,” she groaned. “Adrien, tell me if he scolded you for something you didn’t do, I’ll have words with him, personally.” She sternly said.

“Thanks, Chloe,” he smiled. “But surprisingly no. This time, he didn’t scold me, in fact, he saw my arm and.. and..”

“Did he beat you?” her eyes widen.

“What? No.” he sputtered. “Chloe, no. He's not a monster.”

“Okay, so he didn’t scold you, he didn’t beat you, what did he do?”

“He checked those drawings and dissolved in a fit of laughter. He literally laughed for good fifteen minutes Chloé, and calmed down only because I whined.” He looked at his friend with wide eyes. “Can you believe that?”

“Did he really do that?” Adrien nodded. “Wow, how glorious she must be for she did something everyone is trying to do for years even without showing her face once. I approve her, Adrien.”

“Shut up,” he looked away, his cheeks burning.

“Stop the drama and tell me one thing, did she apologize?”

“No.”

“Did you write her?”

He didn’t answer.

“Adrien what nonsense did you write back?” she asked again.

“Are you crazy.”

“Yes I am crazy, but tell me what did you write, idiot.”

“I-“ he looked at her. “I wrote her that, Chloé. I wrote 'are you crazy.’”

“You did?” her eyes widen. She laughed. “Oh god, you’re crazy.”

“Thank you so much. That’s what I need right now.” He replied sarcastically.

“Oh, my inept child,” she shook her head fondly. “How did Gabriel react to it? Did you even show it to him?”

“I did. He- he gave me a big long lecture on how we should respect everyone, especially the ones connect like this to us. It was boring, but I liked it how fondly dad told me about his and Maman’s interactions.” He smiled softly.

“This is.. a new development.”

“Tell me about it. It’s the only good thing that has happened to me since yesterday.”

“Okay, but.. what did you do _then?”_

“I wrote her once again. Ms Whoever you are, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I mean who does that, right? That was rude of me. I’m sorry.” He read from his arm. “But she hasn’t replied yet, Chlo, I’m worried.”

“You say Gabriel scolded you, yet you managed to write this?”

“I- yes.” He sighed. “I realise it wasn’t a message she must've been expecting, but I didn’t know what else to write.”

“Knowing how the people are you interact with, I am proud of your message Adrien,” she said and smiled softly at him. “But she doesn’t know that, right?”

“I don’t know about that, but I desperately wish she doesn’t. Nobody deserves an imprisonment like this.”

“You’re too good, Adrien.”

“She did not reply me, Chloé, not even once. Since yesterday, not a single dot of ink has appeared on my skin.” He slumped down on his seat. “What should I do?”

“Maybe keep on writing her?” he looked back at her. “She’s been writing for what, nine years now? Asking you for a single reply just to know you exist, but you didn’t. I think she deserves a little try on your side.”

“But..”

“Adrien, honey, people are sensitive to all this soulmate thing. You live in a restricted area where you don’t face the real world, but there, having a soulmate who’s on purpose ignoring you is a big deal.” Adrien flinched. “No matter how open-minded people are becoming, when you say you have a soulmate who doesn’t like you or writes you back, you are judged. And believe me, it’s not something people like.” _I know from experience, Adrikins. I’ve seen people literally cry because of it, I have_ made _people cry because of it._

“But- but I _had_ a reason, Chloé.”

“But she doesn’t know that.” She supplied softly.

“I-“ he pressed palms of his hand to his eyes. “But I don’t think I can ever like her that way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean- you said about being judged and all- I don’t think I can ever feel _that_ way about her.”

“Oh, Adrien, sunshine,” she smiled. “It’s not necessary to love your soulmate romantically if that’s what you’re afraid of. It’s just that- soulmates are the people who are more compatible with you than anyone else. You both are made that way that she will understand you the way nobody can, and same is with you. It does not always have to romantic, there are many platonic cases. It’s just an easier way to have a friend, you know.”

“A friend?”

“Did you think that you can have only a romantic relationship with your soulmate?”

“Well, I guess you’re forced to have such.” He shrugged. She laughed slightly.

“Oh, no sunshine. It's only yours and their choice what you guys want to be. People will force you, yes, but still, it's not necessary to be romantic with them.” She told.

“I never knew that.” He suddenly realised.

He always thought that soulmates have to be romantic. In his life, all the couples he has met are soulmates, some in love, some not, but they’re always them. A few models here and there have told him that it didn’t go well with theirs but he never paid any attention to them because... 

“Adrikins, you okay?” Her voice cuts his thoughts.

“I am stupid.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so stupid, Chloé. Why didn’t you tell me all this earlier?” he looked at her with wide eyes.

“Um, because you were always uncomfortable with this topic before?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I made a mistake.”

“It’s about time you realised.” She shrugged.

“What should I do now, Chloe?”

“Maybe not give up?” she suggested. “Like I said earlier. Just keep on writing and drawing on yourself, keep pestering her on oddest times like she did to you. As much as I’ve got to know her via you, I don’t think she’s is someone who can stay mad at people for long. You just don’t have to give up, Adrien.”

“I will not.” He nodded with determination.

“There you go, I hope you will have her soon.” She grinned at him.

“Yeah, and if that’s true that your soulmate understands you better than everyone else, I hope she will forgive me.”

“Once she knows what an inept cat you are, she will,” she winked.

“I’m glad I had this chat with you, Chloé, thank-you.” He smiled sincerely at her.

“That’s what friends are for, Adrien,” she smiled back.

“But she must have-“ her phone suddenly rang, cutting him off in between.

“It’s him,” she looked up at him, clearly confused at whom to talk to.

“Oh, it's okay. Say him hi from me.”

“But you were about to ask something.”

“It was not important, Chlo. We have talked enough. Bye,” he waved.

“If you're sure, then okay," she shrugged. “I’ll call you later. Tell me how everything goes. Bye,” she waved back, then, cut the phone.

Once the call ended, he drummed his nails on the desk, thinking how he can pursue her. He was pretty sure she must have known who he was by now, which could be little intimidating for her, but he was now keen on making things right. He will make them right.

“Puns,” he suddenly brightened with the idea. “When anything goes wrong, puns make them right.” He grinned and picked up the marker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was upto the par. If not, I'm so sorry. I'm trying my best, believe me.  
> Comments and kudos will be appreciated. Thank you! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Mari and her thoughts!

Marinette sat down on her lounge chair on her balcony, holding her arm. Many new messages were written on it. Over the week, her soulmate, who has never ever replied her, has gone beyond the limits now. Almost in every two hours, a new message with a pun would appear on her, asking for an apology or randomly complimenting her. When she showed it to Nino, he burst out laughing. Alya too, made disparaging comments about them. It wasn’t that she herself didn’t found them lame, but hearing such comments from people who didn’t even know him was stirring a weird inside her, compelling her to defend him.

Also, he has made a weird habit of calling her Princess, which made her groan, but also blush. The day before yesterday, in PE, a very beautifully written, as if tattooed, word _'Princess'_ appeared on her ankle. She got so many compliments regarding it, she wanted to thank him. But it meant writing him and.. _ugh!_

All this was confusing her. It was happening all too fast for her liking. One day, even his existence was unknown to her, and the other day, he's like everywhere.  _Every fucking where._ On the news, on the billboards all over, everyone is discussing about him, she didn't know what to do. The more she was trying to run away, the more he was there, mocking her, bubbling up the doubts she thought she's buried deep inside. She wanted to discuss all this with someone, but didn’t know with whom. Nino would be a perfect person, but knowing him, he must be already so stressed and guilty about the whole ordeal, she didn’t want to burden him anymore. Also, Alya was an option but.. she was a journalist, aspiring that is, but that didn’t stop her to be a part of the interview in which Adrien settled all this matter.

Yes, he did.

He very calmingly yet threateningly _warned_ all the reporters to stay away from him and his soulmate’s personal matter. She shouldn’t say this, but it made her a little happy. He was defending her, someone he's never even seen or talked to. Then, the dark side of her brain whispered that it could be to preserve his and his family's name. Well, it seemed more plausible, so she just shrugged it off.

The last choice she had to discuss her troubles with, were her parents. She knew she could share anything with them, but it would be kind of weird. Like, they are her parents, happily married soulmates, wouldn’t it be weird to ask them for advice on how to even talk to her soulmate? Maybe it wouldn’t be, but she found it so. So, here she sat under the night sky, asking answers form the stars shielded with a thick blanket of clouds.

“My _Purr_ incess, this man is sorry for his deeds. If only you could _furr_ give him?” she read her arm. “I _meow_ I made a mistake, but _paw_ lease can you give me another chance?”

She shook her head in amusement. Did he really think puns would help him get her back? _Get her back_ , _gee,_ heat rushed to her cheeks. God, she was so sick.

A week back, she used to write on herself, knowing she won’t get a reply, still expecting one. She didn’t know why, but she did.

He never wrote her back, which only made almost everyone except her papa believe that yes, indeed, her soulmate ~~is~~ was dead. She believed it too, but at the same time, she didn't. More like she _couldn't_. A small hope deep down in her never let her. 

She always thought how her first sensible conversation with them go. They will introduce themselves, share their interests, likes and dislikes, then they’ll become friends. 

Only friends first, yes.

Being in a romantic relationship with your soulmate form the start only always ticked her off. For her, relationships like love are not _made_ by the universe, they are grown by people. If they find the other person capable enough to hold their heart, then they can pursue a romantic relationship. Stars and facts they can write on their skin have _nothing_ to do with it. Don't get her wrong here, she was not against the idea of being romantic that way, but for her, it was a gradual process.

She just wanted him to be her friend first.  
But now, considering he’s Adrien Agreste, it scared her to no limit. She was scared that he was the son of her idol, Gabriel Agreste, someone she wanted to be _like_ one day; Adrien, he was the teenage _heartthrob_ of Paris, of France. These reasons might be stupid for others, but not for her. She was afraid she would never reach that level he’s born on, and would be left behind as just a person connected to his _skin._

She sighed and closed her eyes. She wishes she could make a firm decision. Suddenly, a new message appeared on her arm.

_‘I was an idiot for nefur write you. I’m sorry.’_

She groaned. How many more puns? It was a tempting idea to tell him off that no, his this trick was not working, but well, considering she's already spoilt his one fan meeting, she just couldn't be rude to him.

Then, slowly, all the messages on her arm and wherever they were, began to disappear. She frowned. What was this boy thinking? Slowly a thin line of ink started to appear, taking the form of words.

_'I can totally understand why you don’t want to talk to me. Honestly, if I were in your place, I would have done such much sooner. But I want to tell you that, Miss, despite all, I'm really really sorry for my ignorance earlier._

_When I was a child, some things happened, making my perception about all this soulmate thing change, making me never write you back again. Then after the dick episode, I realised how wrong I was, but not by myself. People, who barely paid attention to me, thanks to you, made me realise my mistakes and my stupidity._

_I kind of know that puns are not something everyone appreciates, and are definitely not something that gets you friends but would you believe me when I say that.. I don't really know how to make friends?_

_This is something you might not wanna know, but I’ve been homeschooled my entire life. All the people I was in contact were either of my father’s age or too serious to talk casually. The only friend I had, well, she could be very unpleasant sometimes. So, I really don't have much experience in all these things. That's why I'm finally going to ask you straight. Hey, will you be my friend?'_

She stared down at the heartfelt confession and request. He was such a big model, yet had social skills of a mouse. Being such a perfect son, he was a dork, someone nobody was allowed to see. It made her hear churn. Chewing the inside of her cheeks, she contemplated if she should reply or not. He’s been trying for a week now, maybe he deserves a little chance? And she could've thought he's lying, but according to his little background research she did with Alya, he was really homeschooled and was kept away from the world. Maybe he really had some reasons?

Before she could decide, another message appeared.

_'I can just hope you will consider my request. Be safe, it’s raining outside, if you’re in Paris, that is.'_

Bdoom-, a loud thunderclap accompanied by lightning made her jump. It was indeed raining. She looked up at the sky,  then at her arm. A shiver ran down her spine and her breath hitched.

Nino always said she wore her heart on sleeves, and well, she did, didn’t she? With a groan, she got up and went into her room.

  
_'I accept your apology and your friendship.’_ She finally wrote _. 'So, are you really Adrien Agreste?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the more I realise that as compared to the first chapter, the quality is just going down, isn't it?  
> I hope despite this, you guys will still stick with me till the end, will ya?  
> Thank you everyone for spending their time on this lame story. Kudos/comments appreciated. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter. Do tell me if you liked it. I kinda need a confidence boost sometimes (All the times).

Nino laid on his bed, staring at the slowly rotating ceiling fan. He could listen his parents chattering in the living room, he could hear the howling wind outside, but he wasn’t hearing them. His mind was too occupied with the thoughts how he has probably made her best friend’s life worse. Although, he was happy that finally, that sickass boy got some sense to reply, he still felt guilty. Because of him, a model had his fan meeting ruined, his best friend is in a predicament and worst, he cannot do anything about it.

He turned around on his sides, eyes on the mobile on the side table. He wanted to call her and ask how is she, but he wasn’t sure if he would be welcomed now. After that day, he didn’t want to say, but Marinette has changed a little. Like, she was no longer sharing her stuff like her thoughts with him which he knew were troubling her. She was kind of off when he and Alya made fun of his puns, which again, she stopped sharing after that day. It made his stomach churn. He just hoped his just a silly mistake costs him a friend. He barely had any.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying in vain to stop his thoughts just for a moment. Suddenly, his phone rang startling his effectively.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_  
_On the front lobe of my left-side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you_  
_And so I went and let you_  
_Blow my mind_

It was Marinette. It’s the special ringtone for her she put herself on his phone.

_Your sweet moonbeam_  
_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided_  
_You're the one I have decided_  
_Who's one of my kind_

He pressed his hand to his heart, which was beating fast. With a deep breath, he picked up the device in his hands and stared at the caller ID:  **Mari-bff <3.**,wondering why she was video calling him.

_Hey, soul sister,_  
_Ain't that Mr Mister_  
_On the radio, stereo?_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_  
_Hey, soul sister,_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

Examining his appearance in the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair. His thumb hovered over the blue button, whether to accept or not.

_Just in time,_  
_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_  
_You gave my life direction_  
_A game show love connection,_  
_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_  
_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_  
_And I'm always gonna wanna_  
_Blow your mind_

_Hey, soul sister,_  
_Ain't that Mr Mister_  
_On the radio, stereo?_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey, soul sister,_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do tonight_

Hoping it wasn’t something bad, he picked up the call.

“Marinette?” he asked when he got no response from the other side.

“It’s about time you picked up the damn call,” came her gruff voice.

He clicked his tongue. “Sorry, I was..  _busy._  But why is your screen black?”

“Because there are no lights.”

“I don’t think the storm has caused any power cuts. So why is there no light?”

“Because I’m hiding, idiot.”

“Hiding?” he frowned.

“I’m under the table in my room,” she replied.

“And why is that? Is something wrong? Is someone in your home?” he slightly panics.

“No, no. Just.. You know-“ finally, he managed to saw her one bluebell eyes staring at the screen. “I wrote him back.”

It took him a moment to understand what she she just said, but when he did, his eyes widen in surprise. “You what? Oh god, when?”

“Today. Like ten minutes before. H-he made an honest confession, or I hope it was honest, but, and I.. I might have forgiven him?” she admitted sheepishly.

“Well, okay.” He took a deep breath. “I think I have a right to ask why I wasn’t informed before, but this time I’ll let it slide. So, what did you write?”

“Nonsense, Nino,” she wailed dramatically. Nino’s expression was somewhere between a frown and amusement when she read what she wrote. “I accept your apology and friendship.”

“That’s not bad,” he stated, “unless..”

“Yes.” She scrunched her eyes close. “Curiosity got better of me and I asked 'are you really Adrien Agreste'?”

“You what?” Nino sputtered. “You got to be kidding me, Marinette, you did not.”

“I did, I fucking,  _fucking_  asked him in my first message if he’s Adrien Agreste. Imagine how creepy it might sound to him.”

Nino didn’t reply for a minute, causing her to open her eyes and check if he’s even there or not. He took a breath and spoke. “What is done cannot be undone. Now, we will act as mature people we are and handle the situation like adults, okay?”

“Did you even listen what you just said, Nino,” she snorted. “act like mature, handle like an adult, aha.”

“Shut up M, it’s serious,” he hushed her. “Why are you hiding under the table, by the way?”

“Because he replied,” she said in a small voice. “And I was too scared to read it alone.”

“So you called me?” Nino raised his brows. “I think Alya could’ve been better helping here.”

“Yes she could be,” she nodded, making Nino’s heart sink a little bit. “But no offence, she’s not you. _You’re_ my best friend, Ninny, so despite you being as awkward as me, I’ll always call you first.” She confessed, making a wide smile grace his lips. “Unless you don’t want me to, that is,” she spoke softly.

“I would never want you not to, Mari, it’s just that I thought..” he trailed off. I doubted our friendship. He looked away from the screen, his cheeks tingling red.

“I knew it,” she said so suddenly, that he jumped a little. “You little shit would still be guilty about everything. Nino, for the hundredth time, it. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Don’t you get it?”

“Woah, you have started to curse a lot,” he looked at her with wide eyes while she just glared. He sighed again. “Fine, okay I accept it.”

“Accept what?” she raised a brow,  _daring_  him to speak anything she didn’t want to hear. Unfortunately, he was not a daredevil.

“It was not my fault. I accept it.”

“That’s like my Ninny baby,” she grinned flashing her teeth. “Now back to business.”

He smiled back at her. Sometimes, he really didn't understand her. If he were at her place, he honestly could've been sour about it for days, but she? She doesn't even think much before forgiving people. He just hoped it won't be problematic for her in future. And also with that _stupid_ soulmate of hers.

“Read what he wrote you back.” He spoke.

“Are you sure?” She was chewing her lip, looking down at her arm. “I mean I could read it later, too.”

“Marinette,” he said firmly. “Read it. I’m here with you.”

She looked up at him, then nodded. “Yes.” She peeled off the sleeve from her arm. “Do you want me to be?” she looked back at him. “He asked do you want me to, or should I say  _meow_  to.”

“What has this boy with puns?” he snorted.

“I don’t know. But what do we reply next, Ninny? ‘Yes, I want to know’ or,” her eyes light up. “I can write ‘after waiting for you for so long, I deserve at least that much.’”

“You’re joking, right?” he mused. “Like you cannot write that, Marinette.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Suggest something.”

“Umm, maybe ask him you just want to know his name because you guys can’t possibly be friends if you don’t even know each other’s names, which reminds me, what honest confession did he make to melt away your already melted heart?”

“Oh shush you, I’ll show you that message tomorrow. Right now, focus.” She kept the phone down, possibly for writing. “So, here it goes. ‘I’m sorry if that seemed inappropriate, but I just wanted to know your name. I don’t think friendship without it is possible.’”

“Good job, bug,” Nino grinned.

“He’s online.” She murmured panicked.

“Online?” he chuckled. She really was the  _most_  adorable person he could ever meet.

“He says he didn’t find it inappropriate, just surprising. He says his name is Chat Noir,” Marinette laughed. “He really thinks I’m gonna buy this?”

“Chat Noir? Really? Black cat? Why would somebody call themselves bad luck?” Nino questioned aloud.

“He’s asking me my name.” she panicked, again. “What should I write? Marinette? But he didn’t give me a real name, why should I?”

“Yeah, you cannot write Marinette, no. Write.. um, er, Ladybug. Yeah, if he wants to be the bad luck, you be the good luck.”

“Wow, okay,” Marinette nodded. “So, I’m Ladybug.”

There was a silence for a few minutes on both the sides, then Nino asked.

“Did he reply?”

“No, not exactly. Like a word W appeared, then was removed, then L. Its like an awkward chat on some dating site. I can seriously imagine three dots dancing on my arm now.”

He laughed. “Believe me, I was to say the same thing.”

“Maybe I should ask him what's his real name is. Like, obviously Chat Noir isn't a real name, right?”

“I don't know. Maybe wait for his reply first. Maybe he was just joking?” Nino suggested.

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not.” She shrugged. After a minute, she spoke again. “He says he’s sorry. ‘It’s not like I don’t want to tell you who I am, but after the dick episode of Adrien Agreste colliding with ours, I’m not exactly comfortable with the idea right now. If only we could know each other a little more before I tell you who I am?’ Also, he says I don't need to hide my identity. I can tell him who I am, he's not any creep. This makes him kinda look like a creep.”

Nino took a moment to reply. The way the boy is saying suggests that he's not Adrien, but then, how could at the same time, at exact spots can those dicks appear on Agreste? There was something missing here. After nine whole years, the man is replying and still keeping his identity vague. Isn't it something Marinette should do instead because the boy could a total creep for all they knew. He could be a druggist, a kidnapper, a rebel, a rap.. okay, he’s seeing too many crime serials, but still, his mind didn't approve of his way of friendship.

“I think I can trust him, Nino. I'm getting the vibe.” Marinette's voice cut of his thoughts.

“I’m getting a vibe too, that the boy could be a perv who wants to keep himself a secret so if something happens, he won't be the one blamed.”

“I think you're overthinking it, Nino. He sounded honest to me.”

“You cannot tell if people are honest or not on the bases of their texts, Marinette. He could be anyone, like literally anyone.” he tried stress his point by increasing his volume a little.

“But he's my soulmate. The universe won't match me with that kind of boy, would it?” Marinette argued.

“Darling, these matches are made way before we are born. So if your soulmate _chose_ to be perverted, it's not universe's fault.” He was getting a little harsh but he needed to make his point.

“Woah, you’re being aggressive, aren’t you?” she spoke in a small voice, making him bite his tongue.

“Sorry, it's just knowing you, you will easily tell him everything about yourself.”

“Nino, stop treating me like a kid. I'm a grown-up, I know how to make my decisions.”

“Marinette, I'm sorry, but you don't.”

“Oh please, how much do you even know about me?” Marinette spoke angrily.

“Um, I know everything about you?” 

“Fuck off, Nino,” she yelled before cutting off the phone.

Nino bit inside of his cheek. Now that he realised, he  _was_  actually treating her like a kid, but was it his fault if she actually was one? Still, instead of panicking and yelling at her, he should have used a little different approach. With a sigh, he decided to call her back and apologize, when his phone rang again. It was her. Without wasting a minute, he picked it up.

“You’re right, I'm too weak. I will probably tell him everything about me,” she confessed. “I need your help, Nino, but without yelling, please.”

“Gee,” he scrunched up his nose. “I’m sorry too, I should've tried a different way. Anyway, so now we're settled, let's make a promise. You will tell me every message you write and every response he gives, okay?” When she didn't reply, he asked again. “Mar, promise me.”

With a huff, she did. “I promise you, Nino Lahiffe, I will not give any private information to that possible creep and I will, like a good girl I am, will tell you every of his and my response truthfully. Fine?”

“Good.”

“Now..”

They talked like that for hours, Nino feeling considerably better. His fear of losing Marinette in all this hustle bustle subsided for now. Maybe it will come back tomorrow, but for now, it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda now want to shift from Adrinette to Ninette after this chapter. XD but it wouldn't make sense. *sigh*  
> ..  
> Thank you all so much for supporting me like that in the previous chapter. I'm going through a self-doubt moments, so.  
> But is that chapter okay? Like it was totally unexpected, even to me.  
> ..  
> Comments and kudos appreciated. Thank you for reading this! ^-^


	7. just an update

Hey guys, I hope you remember me. :D

 

So, I'm so terribly sorry to leave this fic hanging as I did. Life wasn't easy this past year, it's not easy now, but I promise I will try. 

I was re-reading my fics the other day, and I realised how cringe-worthy my work really is. Like so many mistakes, which made me sort of want to re-write them, this time properly. But, I might've, sort of, fallen out of this fandom. So yeah.

 

But I will try, that is all I can say. You people have been so supportive, I can't thank you enough. I love you people and I hope next time I will be giving you another chapter instead of a stupid update.

 

Thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look what you made me do.  
> XD  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
